


Day 6 – Let’s make new memories together (Memories/Fireplace)

by SheyShocked



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Memory Loss, Simon’s origin story, cuddling by the fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheyShocked/pseuds/SheyShocked
Summary: The boys discuss Simon’s past by the fireplace.Sixth day of New ERA Festival of Prompts, prompts Memories/Fireplace.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: New ERA Discord: Festival of Prompts





	Day 6 – Let’s make new memories together (Memories/Fireplace)

Markus was never a big fan of lazing around the fireplace, although he had to admit that there was something strangely captivating about the flames slowly consuming one chunk of wood after another. But then Simon has come into his life and everything has changed. Now he couldn’t imagine a better way to spend a chilly winter evening (except for staying in bed together, of course) than to grab some blankets, his all-too-willing boyfriend, and go snuggle with him in front of the lit hearth. It was a great opportunity to just relax for a change and chat about anything that came to mind.

Like right now.

“Si, what was your life like before Jericho? You’ve never told me,” he asked out of pure curiosity, but dread washed over him when he felt his beloved suddenly stiffen against him, obviously taken aback by the request.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ he cursed himself. Living a sheltered life like he had meant he was still sometimes naïve when it came to other deviants’ pasts – but inquiring someone, especially the man he loved, about it like this was just rude no matter how you put it. He should know better by now. That’s why he immediately tried to apologize, awkwardly fumbling with words. “I mean, it’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it! I understand, I just thought…”

He was quickly silenced by a pale finger being held in front of his lips, effectively bringing an end to his anxious rambling. “It’s not that I don’t want to tell you. I do,” for a few seconds, he turned his baby blue eyes away and looked into the sizzling fire. “But the truth is I just don’t remember.”

This stopped Markus right in his tracks. “You… don’t?”

“No,” Simon shook his head, trying to sound as calm as ever, but there was something sad glistening in his sky-blue eyes. He tried to hide it by turning away and looking directly into the fire, so he probably had something to blame it on, but Markus couldn’t be fooled. “I got sold and resold and my memory wiped so many times I don’t think most of it can be recovered ever again. From time to time, I have flashbacks of random things, like kid’s laughter or the sensation of someone’s hands pulling on my hair, but without the context, it doesn’t make much of a sense.”

Markus was seldomly at a complete loss for words, both his wit and tongue sharp like razors in debate, but this, this was something he couldn’t wrap his head around. How could people be so heartless to get disposed of this wonderful man as soon as they grew bored? It was making his blood boil with rage. “Oh, Simon, I’m so sorry.”

He shrugged, and it was as stiff as his previous attempt to conceal the unshed tears gathering in his eyes. “Don’t be. Guess I had it better than most. At least I got to forget everything while others have to relive their traumas over and over again.”

“Taking someone’s entire life away from them isn’t any better, Si. It’s just as cruel. They had no right to do that to you.”

He half expected Simon to argue, but he didn’t – instead, he just snuggled up closer to him, as if he desperately needed comfort and Markus’ presence was the only thing that would provide it. It broke his heart a little, to see his lover so… small. Overcame with sadness. He gently urged him to look at him, and when he did, he pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. Our friends back at the New Jericho, my father and I are your family now. We won’t abandon you. And we will make some new, happier memories together. I swear.”

Simon smiled oh so sweetly at him, even though his eyes were still moist with tears, and he leaned in, brushing their lips together. “Thank you, my love.”

It was supposed to be a delicate touch full of affection, but damn, Simon’s lips were so kissable! How could Markus not kiss them back with fervor, enjoying the surprised squeak it earned him as he slipped his tongue inside the blond android’s mouth, mapping it as if it was the last time he got to do that. He had no idea what got into him, but soon enough, he pushed Simon in the shoulder, encouraging him to lay down on the floor covered in blankets. For a second, he worried it might be too much, but the man went willingly, letting him rest on top of himself between his spread legs without even breaking the kiss, which grew more and more filthy with each peck.

Markus completely forgot about the world. All that existed was his beloved, squirming underneath him as he nipped along his nape, wringing one soft hum after the other. However, when he reached out to take off his shirt, Simon grabbed him by the wrist, instantly making him freeze. “If you don’t want one of my memories to be of how I jumped you right in front of the fireplace, in a room where your father likes to play chess every morning, I suggest we gather all of the blankets and move to the bedroom. Now.”

He had a point. Markus would not be able to look Carl (or his caretaker when it comes down to it) in the eye for a whole month, perhaps even a year, if they had somehow found out about this. So he nodded sheepishly and helped Simon get up, basking in the knowledge that his boyfriend was just as eager to continue this elsewhere as he was. But they had to clean up after themselves first.

He put out the fire almost without thinking, years of practice rearing up their heads, while Simon aided him with the blankets. Together they hurried upstairs to make up for the lost time.

**Author's Note:**

> This... wasn’t supposed to end up so horny. Oh well. Thanks for reading, and as always, comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
